ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sludge Blob
Sludge Blob is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. He is a Lenopan from an unknown planet. Appearance Sludge Blob is a purple blob made of sludge. He has small green eyes, and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Sludge Blob has the ability to shapeshift, and to look like anyone that he wants. This makes him different than other shapeshifting aliens, as he can disguise himself as whatever he wants. He can also mimic the voice of those he imitates, being a perfect disguise. His other powers are stretching and regenerating powers, like Lucy. He can shapeshift instantly upon transformation, making himself look like whatever he wants right away. Weaknesses He can be killed by being thrown into water, by extreme heat, or by being frozen and shattered. He is weak to lightning. Extreme heat causes him to rapidly harden, but he has enough time to shift to a different alien, a fortune other Sludges don't have. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By John *New Chess Pieces (episode) (first appearance) (in sludge form and as Ahsoka) *The Sixth Round *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) *When Heroes Collide Part 2 By Warmatrix Drone *Fifth Battles (in sludge form and as Rob Lucci) By Vilgax *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) Ancient Times *Goop Wars (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) Spacewalker *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Realization (John Smith 10) (by clone 2) (in sludge form and as Fire Nation Soldier) *Into the Wind (by clone 2) (in sludge form and as Tenzin, Ikki, Korra and Meelo) *Nibelung Valesti Part 2 (in sludge form and as Erin Forte) *Incursion (John Smith 10) (in sludge form and as Attea) *Omni War (in sludge form and as Gwen) Kingdom Hearts *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) Omniverse By Intellectuary * Charm the King (first re-appearance) * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) (in normal form and as Manny) * Showdown Part 1 (John Smith 10) (in normal form and as Gwen) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Sludge Blob is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * End of the World Part 1 (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Nanomech) * Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) (in normal form and as Card of Spade) * Castle of Dreams * Beauty and the Beast (in sludge form and as Kairi) * For a Heart Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Sludge Blob is first used by Michael disguised as him to fight. Appearances Summoned by Michael *Change In Command (in sludge form and as Michael) By John *Blessing of Artemis *Gold Saucer (in sludge form and as Four Arms) *Chocobo Races *For the Children (x2) (in sludge form and as John and as Forever Knight) *We All Live in a Submarine (in sludge form and as Shinra soldier) Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Argit-Sludge Blob is one of Argit's aliens. He is usually used to disguise himself and hide. Appearances * Argit 10 (in sludge form and as Argit statue) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Argit 10: Avenger Situation (in sludge form and as Captain America and Stan Lee) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Sludge Blob's powers are used by characters in this movie series without transforming into it. By Clara * Lost Family Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Sludge Blob is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Argit, he goes by the name Argit-Sludge Blob. By Argit (as Argit-Sludge Blob) * Omni Crew Origins: Argit (in sludge form and as Billy Billions) Trivia *His name is a pun off of Spongebob. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Males Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Male Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Fluid Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:Free Usage